ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Woman's Hour
Woman's Hour is a radio magazine programme broadcast on BBC Radio 4 in the United Kingdom. History Created by Norman CollinsOctober 1946 - Woman's Hour - The first dedicated radio programme for women, 11 March 2013, BBC, Retrieved 4 March 2017 and originally presented by Alan Ivimey, Woman's Hour was first broadcast on 7 October 1946 on the BBC's Light Programme (now called Radio 2). Janet Quigley, who was also involved with the birth of the UK radio programme, Today has been credited with "virtually creating" the programme.Kevin FitzGerald, Obituary, The Independent, Retrieved 4 March 2017 The programme was transferred to its current home in 1973. Over the years it has been presented by Joan Griffiths, Violet Carson, Olive Shapley, Jean Metcalfe (1947, 1958), Marjorie Anderson (until 1972), Judith Chalmers (1966–70), Sue MacGregor (1972–87), Jenni Murray (since 1987), Martha Kearney (1998 to March 2007), and Jane Garvey (since 8 October 2007). Fill-in presenters have included Sheila McClennon, Carolyn Quinn, Jane Little, Ritula Shah, Oona King, Amanda Platell and Emma Barnett. On 31 December 2004, the show became Man's Hour for one day only, on which it was presented by Channel 4 News anchor Jon Snow. On 18 July 2010, after 64 years of Woman's Hour, the BBC began broadcasting a full series called Men's Hour on BBC Radio 5, presented by Tim Samuels. As of 2013, the programme had 3.9 million listeners, 14% of whom were men. In 2006 it had 2.7 million listeners, 4% of whom were men. For one week in April 2014, the programme was guest edited by J. K. Rowling, Kelly Holmes, Naomi Alderman, Doreen Lawrence and Lauren Laverne. It was the first time the programme had a guest editor since its initial decade of broadcast. In September 2015, the programme hosted "Woman's Hour Takeover" with a week of guest editors, including Kim Cattrall, Nimko Ali, Rachel Treweek, Michelle Mone and Jacqueline Wilson. Late Night Woman's Hour, a spinoff series, was launched in 2015, presented by Lauren Laverne. The series airs in an 11pm timeslot and each episode takes a single topic for discussion. Format In its current format, the first 45 minutes of the programme consist of reports, interviews and debates on health, education, cultural and political topics aimed at women and mothers. The last 15 minutes feature short-run drama serials (Woman's Hour Drama), which periodically change. One of the most popular of these are the recurring Ladies of Letters serials, starring Prunella Scales and Patricia Routledge. (This section is also broadcast at 7.45pm.) Before 1998 the last quarter of an hour was dedicated to readings. Schedule Woman's Hour has been broadcast at 10am Monday to Friday since James Boyle's revision of the Radio 4 schedules in April 1998. Between September 1991 and April 1998 it was broadcast at 10.30am, having previously gone out for many years in an early afternoon slot (2.00pm). The programme's move to a morning slot was unpopular among some listeners who, for family or other reasons, work only in the morning. Michael Green, the then controller of Radio 4, made his decision the previous year and considered the elimination of the programme title.David Hendy Life on Air: A History of Radio Four, 2007, OUP, p. 332. Weekend Woman's Hour is broadcast on Saturday afternoons at 4 pm, and features highlights of the previous week. Additionally, episodes are made available as a podcast following the broadcast of each programme. Music In its earlier years, it used a variety of popular light classics as signature tunes, including such pieces as H. Elliott-Smith's Wanderlust (Waltz), Anthony Collins' Vanity Fair, and the lively Overture from Gabriel Fauré's Masques et Bergamasques. From the early 1970s, specially composed pieces were used, several of which were provided by the BBC Radiophonic Workshop. There is also a band called Woman's Hour based in the UK and signed to Secretly Canadian records who took their name from the radio show. Feminism The programme maintains links with Women's Aid and the Fawcett Society, a campaign group that promotes using the media to secure political change on women's behalf. Awards and nominations References External links * * [http://feeds.bbc.co.uk/feeds/rss/radio4/womanshour.xml Woman's Hour RSS feed (bbc.co.uk)] Category:BBC Radio 4 programmes Category:Women's media Category:Women in the United Kingdom Category:1946 radio programme debuts